digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Shi No Barado
Shi No Barado is Area 11's first official single, and their first attempt to break in to the UK Single Charts. It is also the 6th track on All The Lights in the Sky It was officially released on the 28th of April 2013.Area 11 Discography The single charted at number 12 in the Indie charts and number 1 in the Indie breakers charts. The single features Beckii Cruel on vocals. The song was available for a long time before the release of the single since it was released. It is confirmed to be inspired by the anime Death Note. Lyrics English I saw your face in the LEDs My revenge was your gift to me It’s something that I can never repay, but I will try anyway. I sent a message I know you’d see A promise written on a TV screen Now fate lead you down the path to me and I’m begging you on my knees Cause baby when our eyes met I could never look away You’re all I ever wanted There’s nothing left to say Cause baby you can use me I will do what you want me to And baby you can kill me When I’m no use to you My body will be your fortress I will keep you safe from pain My eyes will be your weapons My losses are your gains Together we can burn this to the ground Rebuild it into something right Cause you are bigger than the planet Earth And I am your satellite Cause baby when our eyes met I could never look away You’re all I ever wanted There’s nothing left to say Cause baby you can use me I will do what you want me to And baby you can kill me When I’m no use to you I’m not afraid and I’m not alone Because you’re with me in my dreams (You’re with me tonight) I won’t give up on this perfect love Even when my memories fail me (Even when my memories fail me) Cause I see you through burning eyes I write your name down in my heart Oh baby I’m just using you My love you know I want you to Look into the skies Cause baby when our eyes met I could never look away You’re all I ever wanted There’s nothing left to say Cause baby you can use me I will do what you want me to And baby you can kill me When I’m no use to you Baby when our eyes met You’re all I ever wanted 'Japanese' LED kimi wo mita Rebenji ha kimi no mono Shikaeshi nante dekinai Demo yatte miru kedo Kimi ni messeji wo okutta Terebi ni deta yakusoku Meguri au unmei Hizama zuite onegai suru Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Kimi otsuyoku mamoru Kimi wo kizu tsukenai Kimi wo mimamoru Kimi no tame nara oh! Kimi to nara nandemo dekiru Hajime kara staato shiyou Kimi ha chikyuu yori ooki Watashi ha kimi no sateraito Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Watashi ha kowakunai Kimi to yume de au (Konya isshou) PERFECT LOVE akiramenai Kioku ga nakunattemo (Kioku ga nakunattemo) Kimi wo mitsumeru kara Namae wo kokoro ni kaki tomeru Kimi ha benrina onna Watashi no aisuru hito Sora wo miagete mite Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Baby me to me ga atte Zutto mitsumete itai Anata ga hoshii Iu koto nani mo nai Watashi wo riyou shite Nan demo suru kara Watashi wo koroshite Watashi de dame nara Baby me to me ga atte Anata ga hoshii Versions As well as the initial single there are five other versions available; *Japanese Version *Off-Vocal Version *I Fight Dragons Remix *Superpowerless Remix *Multi Language Version All versions (except for Multi Language) were made available for purchase on the 28th of April via the website shinobarado.com , which has both UK and US links to download each version of the single from both iTunes and Amazon. The tracklist for the main single is as follows, the four alternate versions have only a single track on them, those being the tracks they were named for. 'The Legendary Sannin' is a re-recording of the original. #Shi no Barado Beckii Cruel #The Legendary Sannin #Shi no Barado (Off-Vocal) Beckii Cruel 250 hard copies of the single were made for the album to sell at gigs that they were playing at. Limited edition shirts and the rest of the CDs were later sold on there Bandcamp which sold out in under 2 hours. Fans were able to ask the band to sign their CDs or shirts. Video The music video for the single was released on 27th of April 2013 on YouTubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7KVtgoAbX8. The video was filmed partly in a studio, in Beckii Cruel's house on the Isle Of Man and in various outside locations on the Isle of Man More information about behind the scenes and the filming of the video can be found in a video on Beckii's Youtube Channel. Artwork The artwork for Shi No Barado was designed by Adam Davis The back of the cover has the following Japanese writing on it: 大きな男の子のシングル This translates as, "Single of the Big Boys". Beckii Cruel has confirmed this translation. Sparkles* explained the lengthy story behind this joke on Soundrop. The front left hand corner has 6134 scribbled out then next to it, "61646d696e/68306d756e6375317573". Using hexadecimal code this translates as admin/h0muncu1us. Homunculus was listed as a suggested track on the All the Lights In The Sky planning board before release. It has been suggested that the 6134 could be 'help' when typed in on a calculator and the turned upside down. This could be a cry of help from someone (Possibly Cassandra.) trapped inside a computer. Trivia * Shi No Barado means Ballad of Death, translation confirmed by Beckii. *Included in the Shi No Barado CD copy is a short summary of Area 11's story, up to the creation of the single. Including the creation of "Gaijin rock" and the introduction of Beckii as guest vocals for the band. *It could be significant that in the Japanese version of the song only the gender neutral personal pronoun Watashi is used. This could, of course, simply be because it fits the rhythm. *In the English version, the final line is sung by Sparkles*, but by Beckii in the Japanese. *Sparkles* has said that he and Beckii are singing from the same point of view, that of the female character from Death Note. From this point of view she is in love with the main character but he doesn't care at all. *Sparkles* did the filming in the Isle of man and even delayed his flight home by one day in order to film on a day that wasn't rainy. References Commentary Track Category:Single Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Lyrics Category:Song